bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eimī Tsukuro
Eimi Tsukuro is an unseated Shinigami and the daughter of Gēji Tsukuro . She was born 500 years following the war between the Vandereich and Soul Society. She graduated from the Shinigami academy with above average grades, though was overshadowed by several of her classmates. She acts as one of the primary love interests of Kona Soragami . Appearance Eimi appears to be a girl in her late teens with long, flowing blue hair. She is slender, petite and has very pale skin which is stated to be smooth and cool. When not in he shinigami uniform, Eimi prefers to wear white clothing, often a white top with pale or see-through skirt, or Yukata. She has been known to wear her hair in both a ponytail and pigtails. Her eyes have been described as a firey-red colour. Personality Eimi is quite bubbly, optimistic and flirtatious, though this last point is almost exclusively towards Kona Soragami. She is supportive of her friends and family and idolises her father to some great degree. She is, however, very sensitive and can be easily offended, especially in regards to her appearance. Eimi has a great fondness for Kona, which is shown to be more like that of a schoolgirl with a crush, though she does sincerely care for him and his wellbeing. Though she is quite reluctant to fight Eimi will fiercely stand her ground against any enemy, even when outmatched. She doesn't possess the same confidence in her abilities as other graduates of her group, which can be an undermining factor when she is forced to fight. She can easily be distracted during a fight, and can be quite gullible and naive. However, despite all this, she will never back down until the fights conclusion. History Under Construction Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Eimi possesses higher than average levels of Reiatsu when compared to most shinigami of similar rank. Her reiatsu is shown to be a light blue when seen. Her spiritual power, according to Samu Kasai , is comparable to that of a 3rd Seat of the Gotei 13 when she's at her best. Average Swordsmanship Specialist: While still a competent swordsman, Eimi's grasp of swordplay is high-average at best. She can hold her own against opponents that can defeat seated officers, even as high as lieutenant, but struggles to defeat them with swordsmanship alone. Kido Expert: Eimi graduated with one of the highest Kido apptitude scores in her group, able to use kido up to 50 without incantation, though she still prefers to use the full incantation for the added power. Shunpo Expert: Eimi is incredibly skilled in the usage of Shunpo, keeping step with the fastest members of her group, and even lieutenants, with ease. High Durabilty: Eimi can take a above average amounts of damage with some effort. She has been shown to walk off being through through walls or thrown back by explosions with ease. Highly Perceptive Intellect: Eimi is shown to quickly analyse attacks, abilities, styles and patterns during combat and adapting accordingly. She quickly analysed dummy hollows movements during training and informed her classmates of her findings. Zanpkuto Yukibana (Snow Flower): The name of Eimi Tsukuro's Zanpakuto. Its sealed form takes the shap of a slender katana with a snow-white handguard, with a matching sheath and hilt. *'Shikai': Yukibana's release command is "Bloom forever beyond winter". It takes on the appearance of a slender katana though the handguard is now more akin to a european sword. : Shikai Special Ability: Yukibana is a kido-type Zanpakuto, which specializes in the manipulation of Snow and the cold. Most of its abilities begin with the phrase Okite (Commandment). *'Okite: Ten Dansu' (Heavens Dance): Eimi moves her Zanpakuto in a veritcally circular pattern, causing itense wind and snow to surge forward. *'Okite: Tsuchi-rui Nageki' (Earths Lament): Eimi spins around with her Zanpakuto, similar to a dance, sending forth snow and wind in all directions. *'Okite: Fuyu no suimin' (Winters Sleep): Eimi directs snow from her Zanpakuto towards a single target and envelops them, head to toe, in deep snow. This would cause the body temperature of the target to drop, bringing the heart to a slow and eventual stop. : Bankai: Not yet achieved. Quotes Trivia *Eimi's theme song is "Emotion" as sung by Rie Tanaka. Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Character